The present invention relates to surfboards and more particularly to a surfboard which is convertible from manual to motorized condition.
The disadvantages of non-motorized surfboards are well known. Thus, although surfboard riding is a popular sport along coastal regions where the surfboard may be driven towards the shore by manipulation of the board along the crests of the waves it has no utility on lakes or even along coastal areas during periods when there is no wave promulgation.
The use of motorized surfboards has been known heretofore. However, the construction of such surfboards, in order to accommodate the motors, has often been complex and expensive and frequently has required such structural modification of the surfboard as to adversely affect the flotation characteristics of the board when in use without the motor. U.S. Pat. No. 3,405,677 issued Oct. 15, 1968 to R. C. Smith, for example, required a downwardly projecting hollow fin for the housing of the motor.